Timmy and Tootie
by fanfictioner04
Summary: Complete! Part 2 coming soon when their 22! Timmy and Tootie go out and kiss. Then Mark their future son tells Timmy to refuse Trixie's offer to be bf and gf since Tootie will be CEO of Dell. He then does it. Rated PG for language in chapters 2 and 4.
1. Timmy Feels Twitchy and Tootie Visits

Author's note: Fairly Odd Parents is not mine! Please read anyway!  
  
Timmy was walking down the street when he saw Tootie, Vicky's little sister.  
  
He hid behind the bush as she walked by.  
  
Then he started to feel twitchy.  
  
So he just thought it was from getting nervous.  
  
Inside his house:  
  
Cosmo: Hi Timmy!  
  
Timmy: I wish I had an Xbox!  
  
Bing!  
  
He played when he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Timmy's Mom: Timmy! There's a girl here to see you!  
  
Timmy: Uh oh! I wish that I could hide from Tootie! Bing!  
  
Timmy was now inside the toilet.  
  
Timmy's Mom: Timmy! Come down here!  
  
2 hours later.  
  
Timmy's mom: Either you get your butt down here right now or I'll ground you for 10 years.  
  
Cosmo: Uh oh!  
  
Timmy: I wish I were at the top of the stairs.  
  
Bing!  
  
Tootie: Hi Timmy! I saw you earlier. I want to hug you!  
  
Timmy's Mom: Do it Timmy!  
  
Timmy: Ok.  
  
He hugs her and feels twitchy again. 


	2. Timmy's Twitchiness Possibility

Author's note: I still don't own fairly odd parents! Anyway sorry chapter 2 took forever.  
  
Tootie: That was great!  
  
Timmy thinking: yeah right!  
  
Tootie: Bye Timmy!  
  
Up in Timmy's Room  
  
Cosmo and Wanda: Hi Timmy!  
  
Timmy: Hi my ass!  
  
Cosmo: What's wrong Timmy?  
  
Timmy: My mom made me hug Tootie and I started twitching! What the heck is that supposed to mean?  
  
Cosmo: I used to twitch around Wanda all the time and look what happened!  
  
Timmy:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cosmo: Oh boy!  
  
Timmy: What do I do?  
  
Cosmo: Ask her out! It works! Trust me.  
  
Timmy: Ok. 


	3. Timmy asks Tootie out

Author's Note: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents! If I did I would be rich and making these into episodes. Anyway here's the story.  
  
Cosmo: Call her Timmy!  
  
Timmy: I wish Tootie's phone number were one on speed dial!  
  
Bing!  
  
Timmy presses the number 1.  
  
Vicky: Hello!?  
  
Timmy holding hand over speaking part: I wish I had a deep voice until I talked to Tootie!  
  
Bing!  
  
Vicky: Are you still there?  
  
Timmy in deep voice: Can I talk to Tootie?  
  
Vicky: Fine!  
  
Tootie: Hello?  
  
Timmy: It's Timmy.  
  
Tootie screaming: HI TIMMY!  
  
Timmy: I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie on Friday Night?  
  
Tootie: SURE!  
  
Timmy: So I'll see you around 8:00.  
  
Tootie: Bye!  
  
Timmy Bye.  
  
Cosmo: Way to go Timmy!  
  
Timmy bangs his head against the wall five times.  
  
Wanda: What's wrong?  
  
Timmy: I just asked Tootie on a date!!  
  
Wanda: So?  
  
Timmy: I hate her!  
  
Wanda: Ok. Well try to become like a friend to her.  
  
Cosmo: Yeah! And try to hold her hand and kiss her!  
  
Timmy: WHAT!?  
  
Cosmo: That's what I did!  
  
Timmy: Is it all about what YOU did.  
  
Cosmo: But it helps the twitching!  
  
Timmy: Ok.  
  
Please review! And also check out my other stories to! Thanks for the two people who just reviewed it! Chapter 4 coming soon! 


	4. Chapter Three and a Half

Author's note (Aren't you sick of these.) Don't sue me for making this! Oh and this is chapter 3.5. It says what happens between chapters 3 and 4 so you don't have to be confused.  
  
After school, Wednesday:  
  
Timmy runs home.  
  
Timmy: I need to take a nap.  
  
He goes up and starts napping.  
  
At school:  
  
Tootie: Hey Chester and AJ!  
  
AJ: What?  
  
Tootie: Timmy has a date with the most popular girl in school!  
  
Chester: You mean.  
  
Tootie: YES!  
  
Tootie runs inside to Mr. Crocker's room.  
  
Tootie: Mr. Crocker, Timmy has a date with me!  
  
Mr. Crocker: He does?  
  
Tootie: Yes!  
  
Mr. Crocker: Hmm, Timmy got a date and he probably couldn't have done it himself so he has fairy godparents!  
  
Tootie: Bye Mr. Crocker!  
  
Tootie runs to Trixie.  
  
Tootie: I have a date with Timmy!  
  
Trixie: You do? Gosh, he's so sweet to do that. I must find him!  
  
Tootie: Bye! 


	5. The secret is out

Author's note: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents still. And thanks for the reviews! Especially CosmoGal14 for saying "LOL, this is funny so far! "But it helps the twitching!" there should be an EPISODE about this!  
  
The next day it is Thursday. Timmy is acting weird. He starts sweating from nervousness. At Breakfast:  
  
Timmy's mom: What's wrong Timmy?  
  
Timmy: I'm going out to see a movie with a girl tomorrow night!  
  
Timmy's dad: Way to go Timmy!  
  
At school:  
  
Tootie jumping up and down: HI TIMMY!  
  
Timmy: Hi Tootie.  
  
Tootie: I'm so excited about TOMORROW!  
  
Timmy: Ok, ok.  
  
Timmy runs to class.  
  
Mr. Crocker: Hello Turner! Are you ready for your date tomorrow?  
  
Timmy thinking while sweating: Crap! How did Mr. Crocker find out? It must have been Tootie. I feel like kicking her ass! I'm so pissed off! Better lie.  
  
Timmy: What are you talking about?  
  
Mr. Crocker: Don't play stupid! Tootie told me everything!  
  
Timmy thinking: Oh crap! Now what!  
  
Mr. Crocker: Get to work now!  
  
After school:  
  
Cosmo: Why were you thinking that?  
  
Timmy: I was so mad! Why would she tell HIM!  
  
Wanda: To let him know!  
  
Timmy: Oh crap! I feel awful!  
  
Please review more! I will only make a new chapter if I get 3 or more reviews! 


	6. Compliments from People

Author's note: I STILL don't own Fairly Odd Parents! I'm just a weirdo making these up.  
  
Chester and AJ are walking toward Timmy.  
  
AJ: Hi Timmy.  
  
Chester: Heard about your date.  
  
Timmy: Yeah the thing is.  
  
Chester: Dude! You got a date with Trixie Tang! Luck duck! And it's tomorrow night at a movie!  
  
Timmy: Actually.  
  
AJ: Teach me how to get dates!  
  
Timmy: Well.  
  
Chester: Never mind! We got to just worship him and he'll share.  
  
AJ and Chester bowing down: We're not worthy, we're not worthy, Timmy is the best!  
  
Timmy: I got to go!  
  
Timmy's house:  
  
Timmy's dad: Hey Timmy why are you late.  
  
Timmy: Talking to my friends.  
  
Timmy's dad: All right well it's dinnertime go get ready.  
  
At 9:00  
  
Cosmo and Wanda: Good night Timmy!  
  
Timmy: Night!  
  
Author's note: Here's a preview of chapter 6:  
  
AJ: Which suit Timmy; black, brown, or white?  
  
Timmy: Black.  
  
Chester: Here are the best flowers for Trixie!  
  
Timmy: How much did they cost?  
  
Chester: Uh $500.  
  
Timmy: WHAT?  
  
Like it? Please review! Chapter 7 is the date! Just 2 more chapters! (You're probably thinking how does it take that long to do everything? LOL!) 


	7. Preperation For the Date

Author's note: (I'm sick of these too!) I really wish I owned Fairly Odd Parents but I don't so enjoy!  
  
After school Friday (date day):  
  
AJ: Dude let's go to that new shop called "I'm a Big Loser and Nerd and Got a Date With the Most Popular Girl in School and Need a Lot of Materials and Not Sure What to get".  
  
Timmy: How'd they come up with that name?  
  
Chester: Well don't you remember "A Wish to Far" and "The Little Lie"? You got a date with Trixie and are a nerd and loser along with me Chester and Elmer.  
  
Timmy: Whatever let's go!  
  
Inside:  
  
AJ: Which suit Timmy black, brown, or white?  
  
Timmy: Black.  
  
Chester: Here are the best flowers for Trixie!  
  
Timmy: How much did they cost?  
  
Chester: Uh $500.  
  
Timmy: WHAT?  
  
AJ: You need to waste money! It's for Trixie!  
  
Timmy: Ok fine, fine. How'd you get the money?  
  
Chester is taking all the money out of the cash register at the store.  
  
Chester: Uh Internet!  
  
Timmy: Ok.  
  
AJ: Dude! You need to get home to get ready!  
  
Timmy: Let's go!  
  
Author's note: Next chapter we get to hear about the date! Just wait a little longer such as another day. Please review! 


	8. The Date Part 1

Author's note: *Plays fanfare in celebration of the date while audience cheers*. Date time! *Even more cheering*. The best part in the story! *So much cheering and the crowd goes so wild two cops are called over to calm them down*. Sorry but this is a two-parter! *Crowd boos and five more cops called over and a swat team in case of a riot*. But this part is for a dinner at a pizza place and the other one is for a movie! *Crowd is confused and assumes it's a good thing and just waits for the story to start*. I still don't own Fairly Odd Parents; anyway it's time for the date!  
  
Timmy: Bye mom bye dad going on my date ok bye!  
  
Timmy's dad: Wow Timmy is so excited.  
  
Timmy walks over to Pizza Palace. Tootie is waiting outside for Timmy and jumps up and down in joy.  
  
Timmy: Hi Tootie.  
  
Tootie: Hi Timmy!  
  
Timmy: Let's go.  
  
They walk inside and get a table.  
  
Timmy: I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom.  
  
Tootie: Ok!  
  
Timmy runs into the bathroom and Cosmo and Wanda appear.  
  
Timmy: I wish there that the stall and walls completely surrounding it and touching the ground and was sound proof.  
  
Bing!  
  
Timmy: Cosmo what do I do?  
  
Cosmo: At the movies wait till a scary part and hold her hand and then if she stays scared turn her face your way and kiss her.  
  
Timmy: Seems logical.  
  
Wanda: Yeah.  
  
Timmy: I wish you were two watches!  
  
Bing!  
  
Timmy walks out and sees that there's already pizza there.  
  
Timmy: Pepperoni my favorite!  
  
Tootie: Me too! Oh Timmy we have so much in common!  
  
Timmy: Let's just eat and leave.  
  
Ten minutes later:  
  
Timmy 


	9. The Date Part 2

Author's note: Sorry for taking forever and the words "Timmy" at the bottom but now it's the second part of the date and I still don't own Fairly Odd Parents!  
  
After finishing the food Timmy and Tootie left to go to the Googolplex.  
  
Timmy: Hey Tootie how about "The Night of the Living Dead" or "Dracula returns" or maybe even "The Graveyard attack".  
  
Tootie: How about "The Graveyard Attack"!  
  
Timmy: Ok, two tickets to "The Graveyard Attack".  
  
The ticket guy: Dude you know that it's rated "N-O-U-17".  
  
Note: "N-O-U-17" is the same thing as "R".  
  
Timmy: Why? It should be rated it "K-O".  
  
Note: "K-O" is the same thing as "PG".  
  
Ticket guy: "K-O" is not enough neither is "N-O-U-13".  
  
Note: "N-O-U-13" is the same thing as "PG-13".  
  
Timmy: Then why's it "N-O-U-17"?  
  
Ticket guy: Because of let me look through my papers cat food coupons, win $20,000 for free, here we go why movies are rated what they are "The Graveyard attack is rated "N-O-U-17" because of language, violence, blood, and guts.  
  
Timmy: Tell me where it has that stuff.  
  
Ticket guy: Well I just saw it so when they say to the zombies "I'm going to kick your bleep" I don't cuss in front of kids. Violence when the kill the zombies same thing which is also for blood and guts. Understand?  
  
Tootie: That is dumb!  
  
Timmy: Then "The Night of the Living Dead".  
  
Ticket guy: Ok $10.  
  
Timmy: Keep the change.  
  
Tootie: "The Graveyard Attack" is dumb with all that stuff!  
  
They walk to there seats and wait for the movie to start.  
  
Timmy thinking: Oh crap it's starting+ I want to practice a kiss first!  
  
Timmy: Uh Tootie I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back.  
  
Timmy runs inside a stall and Cosmo and Wanda appear and then he says: I wish for the same thing as the pizza place!  
  
?ing!  
  
Timmy: I need to practice a kiss. Wanda?  
  
Wanda: Ok. Even though I usually wouldn't do it but it's for your help.  
  
They kiss and then Timmy says: That felt great!  
  
Wanda: Your ready!  
  
Timmy walks back to the seat.  
  
Two hours later:  
  
Now the movie's getting scary the zombies are dying and Tootie is starting to sweat bad.  
  
Tootie: Timmy I'm scared! I hate killing!  
  
Timmy turns Tootie's head towards him and says: Don't worry it'll be ok!  
  
Timmy thinking: Oh boy! I'm going to do it now.  
  
He closes his eyes then he moves his face towards Tootie's and then Tootie does the same until their mouths meet and they start kissing.  
  
Half an hour later:  
  
The credits are almost on and finally they pull apart. The credits start and now Tootie I so happy.  
  
Tootie: Oh Timmy you made me not look at the screen! I'm so happy!  
  
Timmy: Well I got to go home!  
  
Timmy runs home then up to his room and Cosmo and Wanda appear.  
  
Wanda: Was it good?  
  
Timmy: Tootie's kiss felt better than yours Wanda!  
  
Cosmo: Well you did it Timmy!  
  
Timmy: Yeah and just to make Tootie happy!  
  
Someone that looks like a little like Timmy but has glasses and black hair.  
  
Timmy: What's going on?  
  
The kid who just came: I'm Mark and I come from the future and I need to tell you something.  
  
Timmy: Yeah?  
  
Mark: It's top secret you can't tell anyone and it's important about your future I came at just the right moment, correct? After your first date with Tootie?  
  
Timmy: Yes.  
  
Mark: Now I need to tell you about the future.  
  
Author's note: Finally the date is done and I leave a cliffhanger! The story is almost complete just need a few more chapters! 


	10. Mark the Mysterious Gust From the Future

Author's note: I'm now starting something different, when the characters are saying something it'll just be for example: Timmy: I wish.. When they're thinking it then it'll be Timmy: 'Why did this happen?' and for author's notes in the middle of the story it'll be like "Cosmo and Wanda are fairies". Just remember if I owned fairly odd parents I would make this an episode! And you need to read the whole story up to this point to understand! And this chapter and the next one have changed for the benefit of Tora the Heartless Tamer!  
  
Timmy: Why do you look like me only a little different?  
  
Mark: I'm your son!  
  
Timmy: Cool!  
  
Mark: And guess who's your wife.  
  
Timmy: Trixie?  
  
Mark: Wrong!  
  
Timmy: 'Who has black hair and glasses? Oh crap! Tootie! Oh jeez!'  
  
Timmy: Tootie?  
  
Mark: Correct!  
  
Timmy: How?  
  
Mark: Well you're the only one who liked her enough and felt sorry for her so the dates continued and so did the kissing and after both of you graduated from high school you got married! And you had me after two years of college at age 20! You also had three girls who are 8, 4, and just born and three other boys who are 6, 2, and also just born whose twin is the girl.  
  
Timmy: Cool! All because of.  
  
Mark: The date.  
  
Timmy: Talk to me.  
  
Mark: You told me that you liked the way she kissed, also how she stopped being hyper around you and how Trixie finally liked you but you chose Tootie instead of Trixie!  
  
Timmy: Freaky! Then why'd you come?  
  
Mark: To tell you that Tootie has a great job as the CEO of Dell! And I need to tell you that Tootie will ask you to marry her at age 20, 2 years before her start toward the big success and then a year later you get married and then after 2 years of marriage her 2nd year at dell she got promoted a lot and then was 2nd in charge and then the CEO died and she became it and then she became the first quadrillionaire with 4,000,000,000,000 dollars the richest person ever. And then next is Trixie with 2,000,000,000,000. Ok?  
  
Timmy: So then when I have kids we'll easily afford everything?  
  
Mark: Exactly!  
  
Timmy: Ok, thanks I guess.  
  
Mark: So have a great life until that Tootie's 2nd year at dell and then have whole lot better one!  
  
Then Mark disappeared and Timmy looked at the time and it said 10:00 PM so he went to sleep. 


	11. Dumping Trixie's Offer

Author's note: I'm still not the owner of FOP or even work for it! And I'm back! This chapter has also changed for the benefit of Tora the Heartless Tamer  
  
Timmy had just wakened up. He was a little confused because of Mark coming but that wasn't the main thing on his mind. He was thinking about Trixie and what he'll do when she talks to him.  
  
At breakfast.  
  
Timmy's dad: So how was the date Timmy?  
  
Timmy: Ok.  
  
Timmy's dad: Well go on one soon! I'm proud of you.  
  
Timmy: Thanks. 'I guess.'  
  
At school.  
  
Chester: So how was it? Did you kiss her? Did you.  
  
His voice was interrupted by AJ  
  
AJ: Did she enjoy it? Did you?  
  
Timmy: Yes to all! Well I got to go see you later!  
  
Timmy walks into school and Tootie walks with him. Then Trixie comes and pulls Timmy aside.  
  
Trixie: Timmy I think it was sweet of you to go out with that unpopular girl so how about we become b/f and g/f and you dump that girl.  
  
Timmy: No!  
  
Tootie ends up hearing it.  
  
Trxie: But I thought you liked me even loved me!  
  
Timmy: I did until I got my eye on another girl so bye!  
  
Trixie: But.  
  
Timmy: But nothing goodbye!  
  
Trixie: But!  
  
Timmy: Bye!  
  
Tootie: Thank you so much Timmy!  
  
Tootie then starts crying for joy and after Timmy walks away a friend comes up.  
  
The friend: What's wrong?  
  
Tootie: Nothing! I'm happy! Timmy dumped Trixie for me!  
  
Alice: Way to go Tootie!  
  
Tootie: Thanks!  
  
Alice: Your welcome!  
  
Tootie: This is the best day of my life!  
  
Alice: Amen.  
  
"Well that's the story! I will make a part two and it'll be 12 years in the future when they're 22! Please review lots!" 


	12. Author's Short Note

Since Timmy and Tootie is now complete I made a new fiction. It's called Life at Age 23. It's right after the marriage and when Tootie gets pregnant and becomes a huge success! If you loved this story you'll love Life at Age 23. I'll try to update it as much as possible and please I want 50 reviews! It's a goal I have! 


End file.
